Black Rose
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: Everything has changed since Amy ran away 5 years ago. Amy, Sally and Mina are in Station Square for their concert. Amy is worried that she'll run into Sonic while she's in Station Square. When she finds out that Sonic is still with Comet, she goes mental. Will jealousy get the best of her or will rock his world with her concert? Sonamy slight Shadmina, Salime (SallyxJamie)
1. Running Away

Running away

**Ok I have had this idea…for about 3 years and that was before I became a member, so I won't spoil anything. Enjoy**

Amy was doing her normal thing…looking for Sonic. But she hasn't seen him for weeks. Even Tails doesn't know either. It's really strange. Amy is still 12 years old but still if Sonic is somewhere he could have told her. But she misses him; she goes to Cream for comfort. The rabbit try's her best but nothing works. Amy was walking in the park, she knows that Sonic loves to sleep in trees but no luck but she did hear giggling.

"Oh stop it Sonic," Amy froze, a girl is with Sonic. Amy went to get a closer look and she was beautiful. The female had long purple quills with light purple on the ends, her eyes where blue. She had a light purple shirt on, with blue faded jeans and light purple sandals. Amy felt jealous. She is more beautiful than her.

"No I won't stop Comet," said Sonic as he was tickling her. Amy felt her inside boil but she kept looking to see what was happening.

Comet finally got out from Sonic' grip "Sonic, tell me about Amy?" she asked "I really wanna know what you like about her,"

Amy wants to know, but she had a funny feeling then she heard Sonic's voice "Well, I don't like anything about her," Amy felt her heart break into two and tears approached her jade green eyes. But Sonic kept going "She is just an immature girl who likes to follow me around, I can't stand it Comet. God I wished I never met her,"

Amy's world came crumbling down, tears fell from her eyes. How could Sonic say those things about her? Why couldn't he say it to her face? Amy was still wondering about those questions. But she couldn't run yet, she needs to know.

"Sonic, that's abit harsh," said Comet "I know I haven't met her, but she sounds like a nice girl,"

"Yea well, she's not. She's just a stupid, pink, brat," said Sonic "But enough about her…what about us Comet?"

Amy couldn't take it anymore. She backed away and ran out of the park in tears. She now knows that Sonic hates her. He even called her immature. But she's only 12 and she is growing up, she just needs time. Amy ran all the way home in tears.

"Wh-why di-did he sa-say th-that?" she cried in sadness "I thou-thought h-he li-liked me"

_(__If__ he wished that he'd never met me…__THE__N FINE_) she thought angrily through her tears, she ran up to her room and started packing her things. She got rid of every Sonic item she owned, and that meant her favourite picture of her and Sonic. She threw it across the room and it smashed.

When Amy finished her packing, she went to write a note to everyone.

_Dear everyone_

_Im sorry about this, but I can't stay here anymore. It's too much. But I don't think I will come back so stay strong for me, and don't find me I'll find out in time when I wanna come back and I have a few words for each of you:_

_To Cream: you have always been my best friend. You're like my little sister that I never had, your great, kind and caring and I want you to be strong when im gone. And make sure that Cheese gets a lot of Love from me and I'll miss you._

_To Tails: you're like a brother to me, and you're pretty smart for a kid and I mean that in a good way. Make sure that you comfort Cream for me, she's gonna need it and I'll miss you a lot brother._

_To Rouge: I know we haven't been friends long, but I think you are a great girl, even though you love jewellery but I think you love your friends more and I loved the shopping sprees that you took me on and I'll miss you._

_To Knuckles: im guessing you'll be guarding the Master Emerald nearly all the time. But make sure you be nice to Rouge for me, im guessing she is only after a little fun if you so be nice. And I think you one of the most toughest guys I know and I'll miss you a lot._

_To Sonic: where to start. You know I love you, but I have given up on you forever. I heard you in the park with that girl. I can't believe that you would say that about me, and I thought we were friends. So I don't want you to find me, I don't think you wanna see me after that wish you made and yes I did hear you. Even though I'll miss you but I HATE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG._

Amy finished the note and read it a couple of times and she liked it. She got her case and went down stairs. She looked at her old home and tears came back but she had to stay strong. She went to the front door and put the note of the front door and broke into a run and left.

**Later that day**

Cream was happily skipping to Amy's house with Cheese. Cream thought she might to and she her best friend to see what she was up to. But when Cream got to the front door she saw the note that Amy wrote. Cream read the note, her ears flattened and tears stung her eyes. Cream started crying and Cheese was too.

"O-oh Che-Cheese Am-Amy's go-gone" cried Cream "W-we ha-have t-to tell th-the others"

/

Amy started to slow down; she was walking back to the place where it started, when she fell in love with Sonic. Little Planet. But she was going to the Knothole when she became part of the team and hopefully someone might remember her. Amy came to the place and she has been on the run for 5 hours. Amy remembered all this, the cabins and all that stuff, till some shouted her name.

"AMY IS THAT YOU?" and that voice was a female. Amy turned and she saw who it was

"MINA, IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Amy yelled excitedly "IM HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

Mina took Amy into a hug and Amy hugged back "What are you doing here?"

Amy couldn't tell her but she had to "I ran away," Mina gasped

"WHAT! Why?"

"ALL BECAUSE OF THAT BLUE IDIOTIC HEDGEHOG!" yelled Amy, Mina jumped out of her skin. She was about to hug Amy but someone bet her to it. She had Brown fur and blue eyes.

Amy looked who it was and it was Sally "Its ok Amy, im glad we made contact over the years," she smiled. Amy nodded and smiled

"Im glad too," said Amy "Im guessing you heard me shout about Sonic,"

Sally nodded "yeah, what happened?"

Amy explained the whole story to Sally and Mina. And they knew that wasn't Sonic at all. He'll never do that. But Amy broke down in tears again and Sally and Mina hugged her.

**Well, it's a start right? :) but things will get rough but they will get better as the story goes along. So Amy has ran away from home and she is back in the Knothole with Sally and Mina and what will Sonic think when he reads Amy's note and will everyone blame him? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	2. Busted

Busted

**Ok here is the next chapter, Amy has just ran back to the Knothole and she sees Sally and Mina again, but what will the others think when Cream has the note. Enjoy :)**

Cream ran home in tears, her best friend is gone. Cream and Cheese bursted the door open and her mother Vanilla was alert from the noise. "Cream honey, what's the matter?"

Cream couldn't respond from the tears but she felt her mother hug her "Mo-mom Am-Amy's ru-run aw-away," she cried "An-and I hav-have a no-note to prov-prove it,"

Vanilla took the note from her daughter's hands and started to read it. She was shocked that she's gone and she saw what Amy wrote about Sonic, he must have done something? "Creamy, would you like to contact everyone?"

Cream only nodded "ok mom" she rose up slowly and Cheese followed her to the phone

/

About 1 hour later, everyone arrived. They are wondering what's going on? "Cream what's going on?" asked Tails and he saw that she's been crying since her eyes are puffy and red.

"I HAVE ONE PERSON TO BLAME!" she yelled, everyone never heard her shout before "AND THAT IS YOU SONIC!"

Sonic froze. What did he do? "Hey what did I do?"

Cream started to glare at him, for a 6 year she is pretty scary when she's angry "ITS YOUR FAULT THAT AMY'S GONE!"

Rouge on the other hand wanted to know what this is all about "What? Amy's gone but how?"

Cream held the note in her hands and she gave it to Rouge. Rouge read the note and she started to glare at Sonic "HOW COULD YOU BIG BLUE, YOU HAD TO THAT DIDN'T YOU!" she yelled.

"Hey I don't even know what I did," said Sonic, he put his hands up for defence "What did I do?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" yelled Rouge, Knuckles saw that she was upset and so he put his hand on her should so she could calm down a little "TRUST YOU TO TALK TO A GIRL AND SAY MEAN WORDS BEHIND AMY'S BACK!"

Tail's looked horrified at this. His best friend has been slagging off Amy behind her back. "Sonic is this true?"

Sonic looked at his best friend, and he saw that Tails isn't happy with this "Well, half of it,"

"HALF OF IT!" yelled Cream "WHY COULDN'T YOU SAY IT TO HER FACE AND NOT SOME RANDOM GIRL-"

"SHE'S NOT A RANDOM GIRL…SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Cream was started to glare at him through her tears. Rouge was taken back and she felt like punching something. Knuckles had his arms folded with an angry look on his face. Tails had his mouth open and he glares at Sonic's way.

Knuckles tightened his fists "you're the reason Amy's gone and THANKS TO YOU SHE DOESN'T WANT US TO FIND HER!"

Sonic still doesn't get why Amy doesn't want any of her friends to find her? "Why?"

Tails knew that he had to say something "Listen Sonic, I was near the part of the park where you were with that girl. And I heard that you were talking about Amy," he explained but his anger grew "YOU WISHED THAT YOU HAVE NEVER MET HER!"

Everyone gasped "HOW COULD YOU! SHE HASN'T DOEN ANYTHING TO YOU!" yelled Rouge "I CANT BE DEALING WITH A BLUE HEDGEHOG LIKE YOU!" Rouge ran to the door and flew home in tears. Knuckles saw this.

"ROUGE!" he yelled, he gave one look at Sonic and he felt disgusted. Knuckles ran after Rouge to see if she's ok.

Tails nodded his head. And he was not happy about all this, he went to give Cream a hug. Like what Amy said in Tails part of the note _'comfort Cream for me'_ and he will keep his promise. "I can't believe you Sonic,"

Sonic now felt guilty, Amy hates him. And it's his entire fault. He said all those horrible words about Amy just to tell Comet when she said '_what do you like about her__?_' and he said the wrong things. Sonic ran out of Creams house.

/

Amy has been hanging out with Sally and Mina. And she was having great time. They went shopping, got their nails done, and now they are gonna got back to Mina's cabin since they were planning on playing 'Into The Groove' dance mats. Amy loves playing on dance mats, they make her happy. The girls entered the cabin and they put their bags near the door way. Amy was surprized that Mina had the _actual_ machine, like from the game arcades. "Umm Mina, you didn't steal that did you?"

Mina laughed "Nope, I won it,"

Amy gave her a weird look but shrugged. Mina set up the machine and the picture came onto the screen. Mina went onto player 1, Sally went onto player 2 and Amy went to player 3.

"So how good are you at dance mats Amy?" asked Sally "I never seen you dance on them,"

"Well, im a pro at this sort of thing," smiled Amy "Mina put it on hard," she grinned.

Mina did what Amy asked. She let Amy pick a song to dance to and it turned out to be a quick one to dance to. The girls got ready "Ready, Set, GO!"

**1 hour later**

Amy, Sally and Mina took a break from dancing on the dance mats and it was 9pm at night. Amy has completely forgotten about Sonic but she is still hurt from the words. Sally and Mina have made her happy today; it was all about cheering her up. Even though they use to be rivals in the past but they soon forgave each other. Well Amy forgave Mina first but Sally was abit of a problem. She soon found Sally on her MSN chat room who she called herself 'Chipmunk Princess 11' while Amy called hers 'Pinkie Rose 101' and they started to chat a lot.

"I wanna say thanks for the day Sally and Mina," smiled Amy "It really cheered me,"

Mina smiled "Its ok, since Sonic hurt you so we took you out to cheer you up,"

"Yea, it was fun. So Amy you'll be staying with me for the night," said Sally.

Amy picked up her shopping bags with new clothes "Yep, we'll see you tomorrow Mina,"

"Ok night girls," said Mina

"Night Mina," replied Sally and Amy as they left her cabin.

**It sounds like Amy had fun with Sally and Mina, plus she forgot all about Sonic :) but she is still hurt from those words. It sounds like Sonic is guilty from what he done and it turns out that Tails was near Sonic at the time while he was with Comet. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	3. Amy's Talent

Amy's Talent

**Next chapter guys :) and it looks like Sonic is abit guilty about what he's done, even his friends are disappointed in him. So Sally and Mina are helping Amy getting over Sonic. And now we get to see Amy's talent instead of dancing and Sally THINKS she's found Amy's job in the future :). Enjoy**

Amy woke the next morning feeling fresh. She remembers that she has been crashing with Sally in her cabin. Amy rose from her bed in the quest room. She let her bare feet touch the wood floor; she got some fresh clothes and underwear and went into the bathroom for a nice shower. After she was done, she was wearing something a little different. She had a plain white shirt with black shorts with black sneakers

Amy's nose caught the scent of pancakes and bacon. She guessed Sally is cooking breakfast, Sally is dressed in a blue skirt and while shirt with matching blue sandals. She heard Amy walk into the kitchen "Morning Ames,"

Amy flinched. Only Sonic is allowed to call her that "Morning Sal,"

"So im guessing were on nickname bases now?" smiled Sally as she placed her breakfast in front of her and she gave Amy hers.

"So what will we be up to today?" asked Amy "I wanna do something fun,"

Sally and Amy were eating. Sally was thinking about what to do "Hmm, maybe we can ask Mina? she always have good ideas,"

"Ok,"

After breakfast, Sally cleaned up the dishes with Amy's help. They both left the cabin and went round to Mina's to think of something to do. Shortly after they left to break time, they started to talk.

"So, Sonic was say horrible words behind your back, in front of a girl?" said Sally.

Amy sighed "Yea, but why couldn't he say it to my face? Am I really immature?"

Sally felt disgusted at what Sonic has done. This wasn't Sonic at all "no, you're not. You now starting to become a woman," she explained "Im only fifteen and I stopped being immature when I was thirteen. You're just about to grow up but Sonic can't see that but he thinks that you won't change,"

Amy knew Sally was right "I hope your right Sally,"

Sally and Amy have made it to Mina's cabin and Amy knocked on the door. Mina opened the door "hey girls, come in"

Amy and Sally walked into Mina's cabin to think of something today.

/

Sonic hasn't been doing anything, he can't stopping thinking that Amy has ran away because of him. Tails hasn't been talking to him, neither has Knuckles, Cream or Rouge. The only person has been talking to him is Comet.

"Sonic, I just can't believe you sometimes," she said angrily "You just had to say those words about her. While she was nearby,"

Sonic can't be dealing with her lecture either "come on Comet, I don't need this from you either"

Comet sighed "Look Sonic, I can't do this anymore,"

"Do what?"

"I can't see you anymore," she said "You just hurt a girl who is three years younger than you; you're a teenager while Amy is a little girl and she'll be in her teenage years soon. She's growing up and you can't see that,"

Comet walked away from Sonic. Sonic just saw her leave. He knew she was right. Amy is just about to go into her teenage years soon and he couldn't see that (_im so sorry Amy, I'll find you…I promise)_

_/_

Mina was still thinking about what to do with Amy and Sally. Amy and Sally want to do something fun. Then Mina had an idea.

"How about we go to the bowling alley?"

Amy and Sally gave this some thought "Sure I haven't been in years," responded Amy. The girls left Mina's cabin and went to the bowling alley.

**2 hours later**

Amy, Sally and Mina left the bowling alley and Mina won. They were going back to Sally's cabin for the day. "God that was fun," said Amy

"I agree with ya," said Mina

They all made it to Sally's cabin and Amy said that she had to go to the bathroom while Sally and Mina had a chat.

"But that's not like Sonic at all," said Mina "Amy is gonna be in her teenage years soon, and Sonic calls her immature,"

"I know," said Sally

**With Amy**

Amy was messing about her quills in the mirror. She's thinking about her friends back home, are they ok? But her thoughts went straight to Sonic, she made her choice to love him forever but she can't anymore, since she's ran away…her life changed since she ran away from home. She feels like doing what she does best…in front of the mirror.

_It's the boy you never told I like you  
It's the girl you let get away  
It's the one you saw that day on the train  
But you freaked out and walked away_

It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas  
Things you swear you do before you die  
It's the city you love that waits for you  
But you're too damn scared to fly

_Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight_

Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight

Amy is singing in the bathroom. While downstairs Sally and Mina heard her and they are speechless at Amy's wonderful singing voice. They both went upstairs into Sally's bathroom and the door was open.

_It's the time you totally screwed up__  
Still you try to get it out your brain__  
It's the fight you had when you didn't make up__  
It's the past that you're dieing to change__  
__  
It's all the money that you're saving__  
While the good life passes by__  
It's all the dreams that never came true__  
Cau__se you're too damn scared to t-_

Amy screamed in the mirror and she turned round to see Sally and Mina standing in the door way with wide smiles on their faces. "AMY THAT'S SO AMAZING!" yelled Mina "you have a great voice"

Amy blushed in embarrassment "Thanks Mina,"

"I think I have found Amy's job in the future," grinned Sally. Amy and Mina looked abit confused "And we will back her up,"

Amy doesn't get what Sally is on about (_my job in the future and Sally and Mina will back me up__. What in the hell is she talking about?__)_

**Hmm what could be Amy's job in the future? And it looks like Sonic is down in the dumps about losing Amy. and Comet has dumped him for hurting Amy. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX **


	4. 5 Years Later

5 years later

**Sorry for not updating :/ been on vacation and been doing other updates. Ok here is the next chapter for 'Black Rose'. Enjoy**

Its been 5 years since Amy ran away. Cream is now 11 years old and she still misses her best friend but she is dating Tails so he's been making her happy. Tails is now 13 years old, Knuckles is 21 and he's now married to Rouge who is now 22. Cream was just minding her own business by listening to her favourite band called 'Black Rose' she wished Amy could have seen them. They are so popular. She hasn't forgiven Sonic for what he did, Sonic is still looking for her and he hasn't given up. He just turned 20 about 2 weeks ago and everyone still talks to him but the conversation don't last long.

"Knock knock," said a voice. Rouge walked through the door and she looked…excited about something "CREAM YOU'LL NEVER QUESS WHAT IS HAPPENEING!"

Cream had wide eyes when Rouge just shouted "Umm what?"

"'BLACK ROSE' ARE COMING TO TOWN!"

Cream started squealing happiness "NO WAY! WE SO HAVE TO GO!"

/

Somewhere in another part of the country was a hotel, full of paparazzi. Out of the doors stood three females. One of the girls looked round 20 years old. She had long auburn fur that was up in a pony-tail and she had blue high-lights, her eyes were a deep blue. She was covered in deep blue make-up. She was wearing black fingerless gloves, a grey shirt with a black smiley face on it, black skirt with silver chains coming down and she had Nike boots on her feet.

The second girl looked round 20 as well. She had yellow fur and her hair was purple with black high-lights. Her eyes were green. She had deep black make-up, her shirt was black and it showed of her belly. She also had black fingerless gloves, she had a black skirt that also had silver chains dangling on them and her shoes were also Nike boots.

The final girls looked around 17. She had pink fur, her bangs were covering her right eye and her quills were all the way down to her waist. Her eyes were jade green and her quills had a dark purple high-lights in. her make-up was a deep purple; her gloves were black and fingerless. Her dress sense was a black sleeveless shirt, black skirt and Nike boots.

These 3 girls are popular because…they are the band known as 'Black Rose' all the paparazzi kept on taking pictures and keep on asking for poses. Which they gladly do so. These girls had to do their next concert on the next town which is Station Square. But Station Square was the place was were someone ran away and that was the lead singer of the group. The girls went into their Tour bus to do what they usually do. The lead singer sat down near the table and she sighed.

"Ames are you ok?" asked that auburn Chipmunk "Are you scared about going back?"

That's right. The lead singer is Amy Rose "Of course I am, it's my home town Sally. What will I do if I bump into that heartless jerk?"

Sally sighed "Well, you won't. Your famous now, lots of fans will be outside and trust me. You won't bump into him,"

The purple haired girl heard this chat "I think Sally's right. You won't see him, but I think you wanna see your friends?"

"Of course I do Mina!" said Amy "I miss them, I wanna know what they are up to now,"

Mina and Sally looked at Amy "Amy, imagine this. It's like going on a new adventure, just back home," said Sally "Plus didn't you say that you wanna practise our new opening for our new CD?"

Amy nodded as she pulled out the lyrics for herself, Mina and Sally. "I was thinking that this song should be like a memory type of song, and a new girlfriend comes into your EX boyfriends life," she said "And this is the beat I want,"

Amy turned on a stereo and pressed the play button, noise came out from the speakers and it was like really catchy music that was playing from it "Now let's practise!" Sally and Mina looked over the lyrics and they had the fast parts and they do the chorus with Amy. Amy pressed the play button on her Ipod.

Amy: _**This is more than a typical kinda thing,**__**  
**__**Felt the joints in my bones wh**__**ere you were touching me, oh oh,**__**  
**__**Didn't want to take it slow,**__**  
**__**In the days, going crazed, I can barely think,**__**  
**__**You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, oh oh,**__**  
**__**Waiting for my phone to blow.**_

Sally+Mina: _**Now I'm here in a sticky situation**__**  
**__**Got'n a **__**bit of trouble, yep and now i'm pacin'.**__**  
**__**Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour**__**  
**__**Don't wanna think too hard, but i'm sour**__**  
**__**Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go**__  
_  
Amy was now starting to think about a certain blue hedgehog, how he never told her the truth about how he felt about her. Even though he hurt her so many times…she never stopped chasing him, Sally did tell her something before she became a singer.

'_You're__ becoming a woman, your body is changing but Sonic __can't__ see that_'

Amy wants nothing more to do with that blue hedgehog, but before the tour bus was about to leave off, a knock to the door started. Mina turned off the IPod while Sally went to the door and opened it. There stood their manager, he was a black dog with rich blue eyes, wearing yellow trainers, brown shirt with a skull on it and ripped jeans. He was quiet handsome and charming, he was round Sally and Mina's age but a bit older

"Ready to hit the roads ladies?" he asked but it was in flirtiest way.

Sally giggled, she likes being special about the manager of theirs, he was so charming to her "Of course Jamie, can't wait,"

Mina rolled her eyes; she finds it funny when Sally gets all giggly with Jamie. Amy REALLY doesn't wanna go back to the home town she ran away from. Too many memories lay there, about chasing Sonic, hanging out with Cream and Cheese, having a shopping spree with Rouge and annoying Knuckles. Amy stood up and went to the back of the bus. Mina and Sally know when she's stressed out and angry, Jamie doesn't know about this.

"What's wrong with one of my favourite girls?" he asked

"Well, our next destination was Amy's home town," started Mina "She ran away five years ago to the Knothole, where she was born. That's where me and Sally were,"

Jamie started to take it all in but it doesn't make sense "but why did she run away?"

Sally came out of her trance "Well, it's because of this one blue hedgehog called Sonic. Me and Mina dated Sonic before and we think Amy would give it a shot at being together with him since she was so much in love with him," she said "But he was talking to this girl about how Amy is annoying brat and saying that she should of never been born. It hit her like bricks,"

Jamie couldn't believe it, Amy's crush said horrible things about her "How could he, wait till I get my paws on tha-"

"WHOA!" Mina started "Jamie, calm down. We'll deal with him when me and Sally see hi-

"NO!" came a loud noise of an angry Amy as she came back from the bedroom "I'LL DEAL WITH THAT HEARTLESS JERK WHEN I SEE HIM! THIS TIME IT'S GONNA BE HIM WHO WILL GET HURT!"

Jamie, Mina and Sally stood back in shock, they've seen Amy angry before but not this angry "Ri-right, we better get going," stutted Jamie as he got out of the back and into the driver's seat. He started to drive; it will take 4 hours to get there. Mina sat on the chair to go over some song lyrics what they will perform; Sally sat on the pink arm chair and turned on the TV, while Amy was looking out the window deep into thought.

_(it would be great seeing Cream and everyone else) _she thought _(but I have to keep my distance if they see me, I doubt that cause im famous, I JUST HOPE THAT SONIC WILL STAY AWAY FROM ME OR HE'LL GET HURT BY ME!)_

**Well, like I said im so sorry that ive kept everyone waiting, im gonna start the next chapter soon :), what do ya guys think of their new clothing and hair? I find them cool and awesome. Review me and LOVE YA GUYS! ^^ XXXX**


	5. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

**Well, here's the next chapter for 'Black Rose' now I have had a few comments about Amy not going to murder Sonic, now Amy won't do that she's just gonna yell at him for a few minutes but she still has the soft spot for him so she doesn't have the power to hit him. Enjoy**

It's been 3hours since the tour bus left with Amy, Sally and Mina in it while their manager was driving. Sally was still watching the TV since she's been watching her shows that she recorded, it was fashion shows. Mina was taking a nice LONG shower. Mina loves taking showers since it calms her down plus she likes being last since she loves to tidy up. Amy was on her laptop, checking to see who ordered tickets. There will over 4 million of them sold but she saw who tried to order 2 tickets the other day but all sold out. That person was Cream.

Amy gasped at the name. One of her friends was a fan of 'Black Rose' she couldn't believe it. "Sally, you really need to see this,"

Sally heard her and pressed the pause button, she walked over to where Amy was on the laptop "What is it?" she leaned over slightly to pick up her drink of Pepsi

"Do you remember my friend I told you about?"

Sally nodded as she took a sip "Is it Cream you're talking about?"

She nodded "Yep, did you know that she was TRYING to get two tickets to see us perform in seven days?"

Sally spat out the liquid from her mouth and it went at the side of Amy's face "HEY, WATCH IT SAL!" she screamed as she picked up a kitchen towel and wiped her face.

"Opps, sorry Ames," apologised Sally "WHAT?! You mean that Cream could be a fan of ours?"

Mina came out, fully clothed and with dripping wet hair "what's with all the noise?" she asked, she walked to a set of draws and pulled out a black hair dryer. She plugged it into the socket, turned it on BUT she didn't turn on the hair dryer since she wanted to know what's going on.

"I think that Cream could be a fan of ours?" Amy said "Because it looks like she tried to get two tickets just the other day, but they are all sold out,"

"What? If she's getting two tickets. Who's the other one for?" asked Mina

"I don't think it will be her mother since she doesn't like rock music," said Amy "It could be anyone,"

Sally started to think about something, it could be a plan? Then something clicked "Hmm, I think Jamie has some spare tickets somewhere? I'll ask him,"

Amy and Mina looked puzzled, they know Jamie is the manager but why would he have spare tickets?

"How can Jamie have spare tickets?" Amy said "I know he's our manager and all but how?"

Mina shook her head and shrugged "I think Sally only said that to get into his pa-"

"IM BACK!" as Sally yelled down near the driver's seat and she's got two tickets "Now, I think we should pay Cream a visit once we arrive?"

"NO WAY! I DON'T WANT HER TO KNOW IT'S ME!" yelled Amy "I can't risk it Sally,"

Sally placed the 2 tickets in front of her and sat next to her "Amy, she won't even know it's you. She won't even know your appearance since you're different"

"Sally is right Ames," Mina started "You're a woman now; she won't even know it's you. Unless her mother will answer the door and you can tell her. Isn't Vanilla good at keep secrets?"

Amy just looked at both of them and sighed "I guess so; she did keep my birthday surprises a secret. I doubt she'll keep this one long, she can't keep it from Cream,"

Sally was about to answer then the tour bus stopped. It looked like they were at a gas station. While Jamie was filling the tank, Mina saw the sign "Guys, Station Square is twenty miles away,"

Amy's blood went cold; she can't face Station Square again. She looked out the window for a second and saw a blue blur run by. She rubbed her eyes _(W__as that Sonic just now? Why is he running like that? Is he looking for something or someone?)_

"Umm, Amy you okay?" asked Sally as she looked at her friends concern "You look like you've seen a ghost,"

Amy broke her thoughts and waved her hands out and laughed "Nothing to worry about Sal, I'm fine,"

Jamie got back into the driver's seat and started to drive again, he yelled towards the girls at the back "GIRLS, ONCE WE GET THERE WE'LL BE SURROUNDED MY REPORTERS AND PAPARAZZI!"

"YES JAMIE!" they yelled

**20mins later**

The tour bus finally got the Station Square. It was 3pm in the afternoon. The girls saw flashing lights outside and big reporting cameras "Let's get this over and done with so we can find Cream's house," Sally said. Amy got to the door and opened it. She quickly put the tickets in her skirt pocket and went out with Sally and Mina.

They all started doing poses for the cameras. But they didn't know that there would be loads of fans. "Good God!" Mina said "Didn't know there would be loads of fans around here,"

All of that fans started yelling with excitement and happiness. They all kept on chanting

"YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!"

"WE LOVE YOU BLACK ROSE!"

"DO YOURE FAMOUS POSE!?"

Once Amy, Sally and Mina heard that. They did their most famous pose. Amy pulled out a fake black rose from the inside of her shirt, put her hands on her waist and did a sexy pose while the fake rose was in between her teeth. Sally and Mina pulled out their fake black roses, leaned slightly near Amy, closed their eyes pretending to smell the roses and did a quiet evil smile. All the fans went mad with that pose.

The paparazzi took pictures on the pose. Jamie quickly pushed the girls into the hotel they were staying at. It was surrounded by security so the fans won't get through the doors. Amy was abit nervous about seeing Vanilla again and the same time as Cream.

"Oh yeah, Amy?" asked Sally and Mina

"Yeah?"

"Welcome Home,"

**Looks like Amy is back home. And it looks like Cream is a HUGE fan of Black Rose, you'll like the nect chapter guys :) AMY IS GONNA SEE VANILLA AND CREAM AGAIN! But she's only gonna tell Vannila about her secret and not Cream. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^^ XXXX**


	6. Mina's Got The Love Bug

Mina's got the love bug

**Another update is here people :D, im glad that everyone is liking this story so far, now I saw a few comments saying that they wanna see Creams reaction when Amy comes BUT Cream wont know its her but first we will meet one of our favourite hedgehogs in this chapter. Enjoy**

After arriving at the hotel, Jamie was waiting for the band to turn up while Am Mina and Sally have other ideas. They were planning to give those 2 tickets to Cream. But Amy has to remember the directions to get there, it's hard for her to remember since she hasn't been here for 5 years.

Mina folded her arms and looked at Amy "Amy, you don't have to remember the route. We'll find it ourselves,"

Amy was sitting on a black leather chair in the lobby while holding her head, she sighed "I have to remember it Mina, it's my best friend's house,"

"AMY, WAKE UP!" Sally yelled "YOU HAVENT BEEN HERE FOR FIVE YEARS, YOU CANT REMEMEBER IT JUST LIKE THAT!"

Amy knew what was happening. Fight time, Amy and Sally sometimes fight over silly things and Mina is stuck in the middle of it.

Amy stood up and glared at Sally hard "ITS NOT MY FAULT I RAN AWAY, BLAME THAT IDIOTIC BLUE HEDGEHOG WHO SHATTERED MY HEART INTO LITTLE PIECES!" she yelled "CREAM IS MY BEST FRIEND, I HAVE TO REMEMEBER THE DIRECTIONS!"

Mina saw how close Amy and Sally were getting. It was just like the old days when Amy and Sally use to fight over Sonic years ago, but this isn't about that, it's about finding Cream's home. Mina hates it when these two fight over little things.

"Guys, stop fighting," she started "We'll find it ourselves, Amy will get all the memories back and she'll remember it,"

Amy and Sally stopped and looked at Mina "I guess that's true," Sally said "Sorry for yelling Amy,"

"It's fine Sal, I'm sorry too," Amy said "But I don't wanna be surrounded by loads of fans and paparazzi,"

"Looks like we need some security" Mina said has she clicked her fingers "And looks we're gonna need him," as she used her index finger to point at a male.

Amy looked to see who Mina pointed at. It was a male black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills; he was wearing black jeans with silver chains, hover shoes and a blood red shirt. Amy couldn't believe it... it was Shadow.

Amy looked at Mina nervously "Mina are you sure? I know that guy,"

Mina's eyes widen in shock "What? Really? Who is he? He's kinda hot"

Sally laughed "Aww, Mina's got a crush on a guy who she doesn't know,"

Mina blushed with embarrassment "Sal-Sally, shut up,"

Amy looked at Shadow; she started to walk up to him and tapped him on the shoulder "Hey Shadow, nice to see you again"

The black hedgehog turned round and saw Amy in front of him "Well look who it is…Rose it's good to see you again," he smiled softly "What brings you back here?"

Amy started to wonder what's wrong with Shadow. He's smiling and it's kinda freaking her out "Well, im here for a concert with Sally and Mina, and what's with the smiling? It's kinda freaking me out,"

Shadow laughed to himself quietly "People can change you know Rose, plus im also here on work duty and I knew it was you on those CD covers,"

"What? How?"

"it was your eye colour Rose, you're the only pink hedgehog I know who has green eyes like that. Plus I need to stay on my toes for freaking over obsess fans that try to get in here. It could be for pictures or autographs, its hard work," he said in a quiet voice "Why is that girl with purple hair with black high-lights just staring at me like that?"

Amy looked over at Mina who was red in the face. Amy grinned "Oh her, that's Mina. She's one of my dearest friends, a singer for Black Rose and she kind of thinks you're hot"

Amy ran up to Mina and pulled her towards him. Mina knew she was defeated. Sally was in the background smiling at Mina's defeat "Shadow, this Mina. Mina, this is Shadow,"

Mina was going scarlet again, she looked into his ruby red eyes and she started to melt into them. Her heart was pumping like mad "He-hey Sha-Shadow,"

Shadow nodded in greeting "Hi,"

Sally started to get bored standing, she decided to pop the question as she walked up to them "So, this is the ultimate life form that Amy has told me about" she smiled at him in a flirtiest way "The names Sally but call me Sal for short,"

Mina knew what Sally was doing. Sally was flirting. Shadow on the other hand knew this as well, he gets use to girl's flirting with him but they are not his type "Hey,"

Amy hates it when Sally flirts with guys that Mina likes but it's not about that. Amy turned to Shadow "Shadow, we need to tell you something"

"What's that?"

Mina had the guts to speak but she was still very red "Do you know where Cream lives? We have something to give her,"

Shadow nodded "Of course I do, I go there from time to time. Either to babysit for her mother or to comfort her with Fox boy,"

Amy was slightly confused "Tails? What's he got to do with it Shadow?"

Mina and Sally where all ears, Shadow put his hands in his pockets and pulled out a green chaos emerald "Fox boy is dating Rabbit girl,"

Amy gasped "CREAM IS DATING TAILS!" she yelled in shock "THAT'S SO ROMANTIC!"

"Amy," Sally started "Get to the point,"

"Oh right, Shadow can you lead us to Cream's house. We have something to give her," she said, Shadow just laughed.

Mina found his laugh quite cute and attractive, she REALLY wants to ask him on a date but she thinks he'll say no. Shadow has only looked at her once and shown no interest. Looks like Mina has to learn the basics of flirting by either Sally or Amy.

"Rose, I can do chaos control. Have you forgotten that?" he said as he held out the chaos emerald in front of her.

Amy laughed "I was testing you silly. Now take us to Cream's," she said, she placed one of her hands on his shoulders. Sally and Mina do understand "Sally and Mina. In order to get there you have to touch Shadow for him to transport us"

"Oh, okay, "Sally said "Mind if I hold your hand Shads?" she flirted. Mina was starting to get a bit jealous.

Shadow rolled his eyes "Please don't call me Shads, Chipmunk girl, I would rather my shoulders thank you,"

Sally rolled her eyes at his rudeness but touched his shoulder. Mina just walked forward and got hold of his wrist, Shadow didn't mind one bit as he held the chaos emerald in the air "CHAOS CONTROL!" he said then they were gone.

**Looks like Shadow has joined the fun :D and Mina has a crush on him, how cute 3 and Sally is getting in the way. Don't worry people if you wanna see Mina and Shadow get together, let me know in your reviews. If you do I'll put in some romantic bits for them :). Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^^ XXXX**


	7. The Rabbits

**Another update is here. Now before we begin, I just had a nasty review from an anonymous reader saying how much of an asshole I am for not updating my Alvin and The Chipmunk stories**

**Amy: **Yeah, its not funny saying that to our favourite author

**Sally:** She has a lot of time on her hands, like College work and also seeing her boyfriend ***grins***

**Me:** ***blushes*** Sally, be quiet

**Sally: *grins***

**Mina:** Plus, her Chipmunk obsess is dying down, she's not much of a fun she use to be, its hard for her to update loads of stories in one day, she'll get to it when she's ready

**Shadow:** How pathetic, stupid humans

**Lets get on with the story, we're gonna see Vanilla and someone new that will shock ya in this chapter, enjoy.**

In a flash, Shadow had just Chaos Controlled the girls outside Cream's house. It looked the same, Amy looked at all the different flowers in the front garden, it also had a porch swing on the right. Amy, Mina and Sally let go of Shadow so they could go through the front gate.

"Shadow?" Shadow looked at Mina and she started to blush like a red lolly pop "Are you coming with us?"

Shadow closed his eyes and sighed "No, I'm gonna wait for you right here,"

Amy moved her pink quills out of her face as she held the tickets in her other hand "Okay, we'll be back in a second,"

Sally opened the gate for her friends and they followed her. Amy approached the door and knocked. The girls heard footsteps coming from the inside. The door opened and in front of them was a tall brown and auburn coloured rabbit it was…male. He had two long ears and a fluffy rabbit tail, his dress sense was a plain white button up shirt, blue jeans and dressing black shoes, he also had small glasses and his eyes were lime green.

"May I help you?" he asked "If you three are selling things we are not intere-"

"NO!" Mina yelled "We're not selling anything…do you know anyone called Vanilla?"

The male looked at them funny "Of course I do," he said "She's my wife,"

Amy couldn't believe what she just heard. Vanilla got married? How come she didn't know? "Oh, is it alright if we speak with her?"

He gave this some thought "Well…okay, as long you don't take too long cause she can't keep on her feet for too long," he said "Oh, my name is Ritchi by the way," he then left to go and get Vanilla.

"Amy, I thought you said that Vanilla wasn't married?" Sally said as she placed a hand on her hip "Or did you lie about that?"

Amy turned and looked at Sally and glared "I did not know she got married Sally. STOP ACCUSING ME OF LYING!"

Mina sighed "Guys just stop it. We're outside Vanilla's house and you are fighting,"

Amy and Sally stopped and then they heard more footsteps but it was more than 2. Ritchi was with Vanilla. The girls saw what he was on about, Vanilla is…pregnant, 8 months along. She was still beautiful when Amy last saw her. Vanilla was supporting her back with her hand.

"You wanted to see me?" Vanilla asked "And you better make it fast,"

Amy looked at Vanilla in the eyes and sighed "Hey, we are Black Rose and we were wondering if we could speak with your daughter?"

Ritchi had his eyes widen "You want to speak with MY step-daughter?"

"Yes, if it's not a prob-"

"OF COURSE ITS A PROBLEM, YOU ARE STRANGERS!" he yelled, Vanilla placed both hands on her pregnant stomach.

"RITCHI!" Vanilla yelled, her mood swings have started to kick in "DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT THOSE GIRLS LIKE THAT!"

Ritchi sighed and went back inside since he didn't wanna fight with Vanilla any longer. Vanilla sighed and turned and looked at the girls "I'm sorry about my husband; he has been protective of my daughter since we first got together. Now why did you wanna speak with my daughter?"

Mina took the tickets from Amy and held them out "Well, it seems that your daughter has got two tickets to see our concert. They were sold out so we thought we could give them to her,"

Vanilla took the tickets "Oh yes, my daughter Cream is a big fan of yours. It's a shame that she couldn't meet you today?"

"Why's that?" Sally asked "Is she sick?"

"No, she's with her boyfriend Tails. He's a nice boy," Vanilla smiled "Is that all?"

Amy quickly stepped forward "No…Vanilla do you remember a pink hedgehog that use to live near here?"

Vanilla started to turn sad and she nodded "Of course, she was best friends with Cream. Why do you ask miss?"

Amy took a deep breath "Well…you're looking at her,"

Vanilla gasped in shock "Am-Amy dear? Is that you?"

Amy nodded "Yes Vanilla…it's me,"

Vanilla started to feel happy tears fall down her face as she saw Amy again. She went up and hugged her tight; Amy hugged the rabbit back but was careful about her baby weight. They broke the hug "I thought you were gone forever dear?"

Amy laughed slightly "No, I wasn't gone forever. Vanilla you have to do something for us,"

Sally and Mina looked at each other; they knew what Amy was thinking "Yeah, you can't tell Cream or anyone just yet,"

Vanilla was about confused "Oh? Why not?"

Mina started to mess about with her rich purple hair "Cause we don't want Amy to be crowded with questions from her friends here, and plus the paparazzi will find out and it will go onto the news,"

Vanilla now understood why "Oh, of course. Amy do you still have our house number?"

She nodded "Yep, I still remember it…oh; I have two more questions,"

"Fire away dear,"

"When did you get married? And what gender is the baby?"

Vanilla smiled "Well, me and Ritchi got married three years after your disappearance and Cream has always liked him when I introduced her to him. My baby is gonna be a little boy,"

"AWW, HOW ROMANTIC!" cooed Mina "We have to get going guys since we don't want Jamie to know while we're gone,"

Sally grinned "Oohh, no we don't want that do we? More flirting for me. Oh it was nice meeting you Vanilla,"

Vanilla laughed slightly "It was a pleasure to meet you too and you too young lady,"

Mina blushed and laughed nervously "Thank you, bye." Sally and Mina then went up to Shadow and waited for Amy.

Amy looked at Vanilla "It was great to see you again Vanilla, I'll let you know when you can tell everyone BUT there is one person that I don't want you to tell,"

Vanilla knew the answer to that "You don't want me to tell Sonic do you?"

She sighed "No, if he is still with THAT girl then it doesn't bother me. I'll see you later," Amy then walked away and went up to Shadow. Shadow then Chaos Controlled them back to the hotel they were staying at.

Vanilla held the tickets and went back inside. Ritchi has calmed down and looked at Vanilla "So, what was that about sweetheart?"

Vanilla slowly sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes "Oh, it was my friends children," she lied "They are only here to see if Cream was in,"

"Oh okay, Cream's with THAT boy," he grunted "I want her to be with the SAME kind as us,"

Vanilla always gets this talk. Ritchi doesn't improve of Tails because he's not the same kinds as them. "Ritchi, it doesn't matter if he's not the same kind. Tails is a kind young man who looks out for my daughter. Rouge and Knuckles are married and they are not the same kind"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" he yelled "I'm just looking out for her,"

Vanilla doesn't wanna take this any further. She got up and went upstairs to Cream's room. She placed the tickets on her bed and went into her's and Ritchi's room to sleep.

**Look'a like Vanilla got married and has a baby on the way. Amy was NOT expecting that at all, the next update could be tomorrow or tonight if you guys want me to. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS! ^^ XXXX**


	8. The Band And A Seeker

The Band and a seeker

**I bet you guys were surprised to see Vanilla married and pregnant XD don't worry everyone else to be arriving soon so no need to worry, this chapter will have the band that makes the music and these OC's belong to SonadowFan777 so full credit goes to her for those OC's :D, enjoy**

Amy, Mina and Sally made it back to the hotel without Jamie knowing. Shadow put the Chaos Emerald back into his pocket. Amy saw that the band has just arrived, they were all hedgehogs. 2 females and 2 males. Amy is very good friends with all of them unlike Sally and Mina. Sally has issues with every single one of them while Mina finds them weird and random sometimes but mainly it's because they always hyper after one can of fizzy.

"Girls, the band has just arrived!" Jamie yelled across the lobby. Shadow knew this was music business so he said that he'll see them around sometime and left.

One of the female hedgehogs had blue fur which was lighter than normal blue, has lime green eyes. Her personality is very cheeky and sometimes cocky as Amy likes to call it, but really she's a tomboy and a bit emo since her last boyfriends dumped her. Her dress sense is fingerless gloves, a white shirt with one strap on her left shoulder, dark blue skinny jeans and black boots. Her quills were also blue and had black streaks in them and they go down to her waist. Plus she can control Chaos energy like Shadow but without an emerald and also has Silver's psychic ability when she's angry or stressed. She is the lead guitarist of the band. Her name is Carter Mason the Hedgehog

The other female was a purple hedgehog was slightly smaller than the other female. She had dark blue eyes covered in green make up. Her personality was a little bit like Carter's but she was more mannered than she was, she is also like a tomboy but not fully like Carter. Her dress sense was white gloves with 2 green bracelets, a tight light purple shirt, black sandals and blue jeans. Her quills were done up in a ponytail and the colour was a much darker shade of purple. She plays an electronic keyboard. Her name is Zoey the Hedgehog.

One of the male hedgehogs had red eyes that looked bloodshot; he was a blue and black hedgehog. You would have mistaken him for Shadow since his quills are kinda like Shadows and it's the same with the eye colour. His personality is kinda like Shadow's in a way since he's always quiet most of the time, he is easy to annoy when Carter always annoys him. He is wearing a black shirt, black jeans with chins on them, a belt that had a dragon buckle on it and black shoes that had spikes on them. He plays the drums in the band. His name is Michael the Hedgehog.

The last male was a black and green hedgehog with emerald colour eyes that look kinda like Amy's but slightly lighter. His personality is kind alike Silver's since he's naïve and he can be kinda weird sometimes. He wears a white hoddie with a black dragon on the front, blue jeans and black trainers. He plays the bass guitar in the band. His name is Brandon the Hedgehog.

"AMY!" yelled Carter as she ran up and hugs Amy tight "OH MY GOSH, I'VE MISSED YOU!"

Amy started to laugh and hugged her back "Carter, I was only on another tour bus and you were only behind me,"

They both realised each other. Zoey on the other hand was more mannered that Carter was "Carter, you can be crazy sometimes," Zoey said "You only saw Amy yesterday half way here,"

Sally stepped forward and looked at Zoey "Well, I have an idea…CONTROL CARTER MASON YOU SHRIMP!"

"HEY, DON'T CALL ME A SHRIMP!" Zoey yelled. Sally and Zoey have been rivals since their first ever concert 3 years ago. Zoey has always had problems with Sally since she basically stole Zoey's make-up without asking and also taking her phone.

Mina sighed at this, so did Brandon and Michael.

Carter walked over and pulled them apart and started to yell "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU TWO FIGHTING OVER EVERYTHING! BREAK IT UP NOW OR I'LL LOSE IT!"

Sally rolled her eyes and said "Yes mum,"

Amy glared and went up to Sally "SHE MEANS IT SAL, YOU DON'T WANT HER ANGRY TO YOU!? SHE'LL SET OFF A LOT OF CHAOS ENERGY!"

Sally's anger started to boil. Mina and the others saw this…Sally is about to get super angry at Amy "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN AMY! SHE CAN DO WHAT SHE WANTS! SHE REMINDS ME SOME MUCH OF THAT BLUE HEDGEHOG!"

Amy started to lose her nerve with Sally. This was just like when they were kids fighting over Sonic. "DO…NOT…MENTION…THAT…HEARTLESS…JERK!"

"I JUST DID!"

Carter and Zoey hugged each other while they watched Sally and Amy fighting. Brandon was just watching since he wanted to know where this is heading, Michael looks like he wants to knock one of them out so they can shut up while Mina wanted to break it up but she'll get hurt in process.

Amy really wanted to summon her trusty Piko Piko hammer but she hasn't used it for years. "SALLY, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! WHO CARES IF CARTER DOES LOOK LIKE HIM, AT LEAST SHE IS THERE FOR ME UNLIKE HIM!"

Sally started to pull her hair in anger, her blue eyes started to darker "AT LEAST I WENT OUT WITH HIM FIRST, WHY THE HELL WOULD HE LOVE YOU!? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN ANNOYING BRAT WHO WON'T GROW UP!"

Amy felt flashbacks come back, that's what Sonic said to her before she ran away. She felt tears coming to her eyes. Those words hurt her so much when Sonic said those about her. Amy's tears started to spill, Mina couldn't believe it what Sally had done. Amy couldn't take it anymore she ran out of the lobby in tears and ran down the street in tears.

Brandon glared at Sally "Nice going Sally, without our lead singer we can't perform,"

Sally just glared at him "KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF IT, SHE'LL COME BACK YOU IDIOT!" she then left the group to go upstairs to their hotel room.

/

Amy kept on running in tears. She didn't know where she was running to but she knew this place was where Sonic said those words to her before she ran away and never came back. She sat on the bench where he and Comet were talking together about her. Amy dried her eyes.

"I need to stop crying like a baby," she sniffled "I'm a famous rock star, I shouldn't be like this,"

She then noticed that its round 6pm in the evening "I'm glad that there are no fans around here," Amy said "Or I would end up running the London Marathon," Amy started to calm down but then her ears caught something, it was a sound coming from a tree near her.

Amy started to get a bit scared, she rose from where she sat and started to walk back slowly. She knew she had to get back before something happens to her. She started to quick walk back and she didn't look back.

The figure in the tree had 5 hedgehog spines, white button shirt, light blue jeans and…red sneakers with the golden buckle and…lime green eyes.

The figure kept on looking at Amy as she was walking back to the hotel she was staying at. The figure jumped out of the tree and ran at super speed in the other direction to tell his friends that Amy has come home…he knew straight away it was her.

"Amy, please forgive me?"

**Who here thinks that the figure was Sonic himself? I do :D and im guessing the fight between Sally and Amy was heated right? Now we'll see Sonic, Cream, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge in the next chapter but im not gonna say what will happen. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS! ^^ XXXX**


	9. Conversations

Conversations

**Next update is here :D YAY! We get to see everyone else now guys and we get to see what they had to say…enjoy**

Amy made it back to the hotel before it got really dark; she saw that the lobby was empty. She quested that everyone went to their rooms to rest for the next day; she walked over to the elevator to go to the top floor to her room which is a pent house suite. She pressed the button and the door opened, she walked in and pressed the 50th floor button which was the VERY top. Her friends and band had the floor below her which is the 49th floor. The door closed and it started to move upwards.

Amy saw the doors opened and her door to her room was in front of her, Jamie was beside her door looking worried, then he saw her.

"AMY!" he yelled "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! EVERYONE WAS WORRIED SICK!"

Amy looked studded, Jamie never yelled at her before. She just glared slightly; she wasn't in the mood for another argument especially with her manager. All she wanted was to sleep in her comfy bed.

"ASK SALLY!" she yelled "SHE'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!"

Jamie just sighed and looked at her "Amy, no need to be angry. We were all worried sick about you, we thought you could have gotten hurt,"

Amy pulled out her key to open the door and she put it in the lock "Thanks for the concern Jamie, is it okay if I rest up for tomorrow now?"

He smiled and nodded "Of course, I'll talk with Sally in the morning. Goodnight Amy,"

"Goodnight Jamie,"

/

Sonic knew that Amy has come back. He ran to Knuckles and Rouge's place where everyone were. He knocked on the door and Knuckles answered it. Knuckles is now 21, he was wearing a white hoddie, black jeans and red bunny slippers **(LOL Knuckles wearing bunny slippers XD)**.

"This better be good Sonic, and you have to be quiet too cause Amethyst is asleep," he said "She will be in the living room with us,"

Sonic nodded at that comment "Ok buddy" then he walked in and shut the door. Everyone was in the room which held Cream, Tails, Rouge and little baby Amethyst asleep in Rouge's arms. Rouge fell pregnant when she and Knuckles were dating at the age of 21 and they got married before Amethyst was born and that was recently plus they didn't have time for a honeymoon. Amethyst was a Echidbat, her fur was a pinkish red colour, she had 2 bat ears and a pair of bat wings like her mother. She had her father's zigzag like tail, dreadlocks with pink tips on the end of each one and his nose, the reason why she is called Amethyst is because she gained her father's purple eyes.

She was sleeping peacefully in Rouge's arms wearing a cute pink night dress and little cute pink socks to keep her feet warm. Plus she is only 4 weeks old.

Sonic walked in the greeted everyone "Hey guys," he said "How is everyone?"

Cream looked at Sonic and waved "We're okay Mister Sonic," she smiled "Is Comet with you?"

He shook his head "Nope, she went home to rest up about an hour ago,"

Cream only nodded. She doesn't like Comet very much because she's not the right girl Sonic should be with. She was next to her boyfriend Tails. Tails has gotten taller over the past 5 years; he is now 13 years old and smarter than ever. He wears blue jeans, sneakers and a white button up shirt and his 3 bangs have grown slightly longer.

"Sonic? Why did you call us here?" Tails asked "It has to be fast because I promised Vanilla and Ritchi that I'll have Cream home by eight,"

Knuckles moved and sat next to Rouge and put his arm round her while she was still rocking Amethyst to sleep. Sonic took a deep breath to calm his nerves and started to look at everyone "Guys, I think I saw Amy today,"

"YOU WHAT!" Tails yelled accidentally. His yelling woke up Amethyst from her sleep. She opened her eyes and tears form…she started to scream loudly.

Cream glared at him "Tails, you woke up Amethyst!"

"Opps…sorry,"

Rouge started to hush her to sleep and it was working. Amethyst still had tears down her face but she started to calm down.

"Now, as I was saying…I think Amy has come back,"

Rouge looked at him confused "but how? It can't be her who you saw. It could have been a different pink hedgehog"

"Rouge could be right Sonic," started Knuckles "I mean, she's been gone for five years and if she was coming back…she would have come back a long time ago."

Sonic sighed "I swear it was her, and plus she said that she's a famous rock star and she shouldn't cry like a baby…does that sound like Amy to you guys?"

"Umm, I don't know Mister Sonic," Cream said "I know Amy use to cry a lot but she never wanted to be a rock star,"

"She could have changed her mind babe?" Tails said "People can change their minds about what they want to do in the future…Sonic could be right, that girl could be Amy,"

Knuckles took Amethyst out of Rouge's arms and placed them in his. Rouge just started to think about a plan to see if it IS Amy "Hmm, I guess the only way to find out if one of us finds her or hears the name,"

"I'll do it," Sonic said "I wanna know-"

Cream than stood up "No, I'll do it because I was best friends with her and I'll know if it was Amy you saw,"

Everyone agreed on Creams option. It is now 7:45pm so Tails decided to take Cream home. Knuckles took Amethyst up the stairs to their bedroom, Rouge let Sonic have the couch to sleep on since he had nowhere to go and followed Knuckles upstairs. Even though it was early for Sonic to sleep but he gave in and fell asleep.

**Looks like the Sonic team have a plan to see if that was Amy that Sonic saw. Now im stuck :/ I need some ideas for the next chapter…leave some good ideas for me in your reviews or PM me. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS! ^^ XXXX**


	10. Apologising

Apologising

**Sorry for a LONG update, ive been busy nearly all May, ive been with my boyfriend, going to the movies and hanging out with my friends and…I'VE COMPLETED MY LEVEL 1 ANIMAL CARE COURSE! :D, how awesome is that? Anyway enjoy**

It was 8am and the sun was about to rise over the peak. Amy's eyes started to open slowly and tiredly, she saw that it was 8am and decided to get up. She rose from her bed and stretched her arms, legs and back. Once she was done, Amy got out of bed, grabs some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

She was still angry what Sally said last night, she hopes that she'll apologise to her when she mentioned Sonic right in front of her. Amy sighed. She got out of her yellow night dress and got changed into a purple shirt with a black heart, tight black jeans, a leather black jacket and black high heels on her feet. She picked up her pjs and left the bathroom and folded her night dress and placed it on the chair. She knew that everyone is downstairs ready for her to come down. Amy quickly done her make-up was purple eye shadow with black mascara and red lipstick, went to the front door and left.

"Sally better not start on me again," Amy hissed "If she mentions that idiot one more time, im gonna hit her,"

Amy pressed the down button on the elevator, pressed the ground floor button and went down. When it reached the ground floor, Amy saw that everyone was waiting for her to eat but she heard a LOT of noise from the outside.

She sighed "Fans again?"

Mina nodded "Yeah, it's getting annoying. Why can't they just leave us alone till the concert?"

"That is simple enough" said a voice; Mina knew who that was because she started to blush really red in the face. It was Shadow "You lot are TOO famous, that's why they won't leave,"

Sally only rolled her eyes and laughed "No shi-"

"SALLY, DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE OFF!" yelled Jamie as he glared at her. Sally flinched, is he still angry about what she done, she remembers about what she done to him last night and it will haunt her for the rest of her life.

**Flashback**

_Sally was in her room getting ready for bed. She was a bit guilty that she made Amy angry and upset about what she said. She changed into her purple night shirt and bottoms that have black hearts all over them. When she was about to get into bed, a knock was heard on her door._

"_Sally can I come it?" said a voice on the other side. Sally knew it was Jamie_

"_Of course," she said as she opened the door for him. She saw that he looked a bit angry. She knew what he was gonna say. "I know what you are gonna say Jamie, punish me all you want," she said_

_Jamie sighed in anger "WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO MAKE AMY UPSET!?"_

_Sally felt tears form in her rich blue eyes, she closed her eyes really tight to prevent them from falling "I don't kn-know," she stuttered "It's just th-that Carter Ma-Mason reminds me so mu-much of So-Sonic," tears started to fall down her face "They ha-have the same cockiness and attitude. I didn't mean to hurt Amy, Jamie," she cried, she sat on the end of her bed. Crying. _

_Jamie sat next to Sally and watched her cry "But still you had no right to do that, Amy is still angry at you Sally,"_

_Sally looked up at him and she was still crying "I don't blame her, it's all my fault" she said "I'm gonna say sorry to her in the morning, I promise,"_

_Jamie nodded and smiled "Okay that's good, I better get goi-"_

_Sally stopped him by placed her lips on his. Jamie's eyes widen in shock, he started to struggle but Sally's arms tightened around his neck while making out with him. Jamie couldn't take it anymore; he pushed Sally off of him and glared at her. "WHAT THE HELL SALLY!?" he yelled "HOW DARE YOU KISS ME LIKE THAT!?"_

_Sally didn't have the guts to speak, tears started to form again "I'm sorry Jamie, I don't know what came over me?"_

"_YEAH, WELL SAVE IT, IM OUTTA HERE!" he yelled again, he left her room and slammed the door with such great force. Sally got into bed turned off her lamp and cried herself to sleep._

**End of flashback**

Sally had a feeling that Jamie doesn't love her, she wanted to kiss him so bad but that was not the way she wanted it. She wanted him to kiss her back, then she remembered that she had to say sorry to Amy.

She started to walk up to Amy and stood in front of her "Amy, I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to say those things," she said

Amy smiled "It's okay Sal and why do you look so depressed?"

Sally took Amy's hand and took her into the dining area and she made sure that they were out of sight "I kissed Jamie last night,"

"WHAT!" Amy yelled "THAT'S SO CUTE!"

Sally shocked her head in no "It was not cute Ames,"

Amy then stopped her excitement and it turned into confusion "Why? I thought you loved the guy?"

"I do but…he didn't kiss me back, he yelled at me last night and I don't think he loves me at all" she then started to cry again "after all those things I did for him for years. I made him dinner; I kept him company while driving the tour bus. I did everything for him and look what I get in return? NOTHING!"

Amy couldn't believe it, she thought that Sally just had a stupid little crush on him but no, she really does love him. "Man, that's rough. We'll talk about this later but first…how are we gonna get past all those fans outside?"

**Looks like Sally got into deep trouble when she kissed Jamie, the next chapter will be later on tonight or tomorrow cause im in a very writey mood today XD review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^^ XXXX**


	11. Best Friends Reunite

Best Friends Reunite

**Back with another update guys and WOW I have 67 reviews with only 10 chapters, also with 25 favourites and 24 alerts :D im so happy thanks everyone! Looks like Jamie is angry with Sally about what she did I hope they make up soon :'( there are plenty more chapters to come so enjoy this one :)**

It's been 30 minutes since the fans were outside trying to get into the hotel. Amy, Mina, Sally and the band where trying to think of a way to hide somewhere so they can sightsee around the area. Jamie on the other hand just went back to his room to get away from Sally. Sally just saw him leave and she became quiet for the last 30 minutes, Carter and Zoey just sat next to each other thinking while Michael and Brandon were doing the same.

"Umm, maybe we can just tell them to go away?" joked Carter "It seems like the easy option right now,"

Amy looked up and shock her head "That will NEVER work Carter, we'll get crowed,"

Sally just sighed and stayed quiet throughout the conversation. She just couldn't believe what she did last night, she didn't mean to. Her hormones are playing up and plus she loves Jamie so much that she can't control herself.

Mina then had an idea "Shadow can Chaos Control us somewhere?"

Shadow opened one eye and looked at her "Sorry Mongoose, no can do. I've got a job to do with those hyper fans outside," then he got up and left, Mina felt sad that her idea didn't work while Zoey grinned at her.

"Awwww," she grinned "Mina's got the love bug for an emo,"

Mina just blushed and said "He's not an emo…I think?"

Brandon tried to hold his laughs in but he soon shut up when Mina glared at him "Sorry, I'll shut up,"

Mina smiled "Good,"

Michael keeps his eyes closed and he did notice something behind the lobby desk when he arrived. He knew that the fans will arrive every morning, he sighed and spoke up "Did anyone notice the vent behind the lobby desk?"

Brandon pretended he knew "Sure did bro, give me some fist," he said as he was expecting some respect but instead he got a whack on his head by Michael "Ouch!"

Amy got up and ran up to the desk and looked behind it "Oh yeah, I see it,"

Once she said, everyone quickly walked to it. It looked a bit small but everyone can fit through there "How are we gonna break the cover?"

Carter grinned and cracked her knuckles "Leave that to me," as she pulled out a mini screwdriver and started to get the screws out. Carter is such a good break inner sometimes, she's broke into Zoey's diary so many times even though Zoey hides the key really well. She's hacked into Sally's Facebook to change some status for a joke but Sally doesn't know about that…for now. After the screws come off the cover came off in process. "TA DA!" she chanted.

"Wow, great job Carter," smiled Amy "Now let's get out of here while we still have time," as Amy got on her hands and knees and started to walk through the vent "COME ON GUYS, LETS GO!" she yelled as her voice echoed.

Everyone started to follow her lead, Mina went in followed by Sally, Brandon, Zoey, Michael and Carter since she's gonna put the cover back over. The vent was pitch black, smelly, dusty and dirty.

"Hey, does anyone know where this leads too?" asked Sally as she was trying to hold her breath cause of the bad smell.

Zoey was about to answer then she scream "AHH, IT'S A MOUSE!" and she banged her head in process and she told Amy to speed up and she did. Amy then saw some light at the end of this pitch black vent. It was an exit.

"Guys, I think that's the exit up ahead?" she said "Looks like we can push that cover since it looks a bit loose,"

Mina then gaged "Let's hurry, because it really stinks in here like BAD gas from Brandon,"

"HEY I HEARD THAT!"

Amy finally got in front of it and started to push the cover and it came off. Everyone got out of the vent and started to cough cause of the smell. "Looks like the vent led to the back of the hotel," Zoey said "Now let's run while the fans aren't looking"

Everyone agreed, they started to tip toe by the right hand side of the hotel while the fans kept on screaming and cheering. They quickly ran into town while they still had time.

/

While running, Amy had an idea about where they could hide "EVERYONE, WE ARE GONNA HIDE AT VANILLA'S FOR A WHILE!"

Everyone agreed and followed Amy to go to Vanilla's house. Soon her house came into view; they quickly knocked on her door. And Vanilla answered it; she was in shock to see Amy again "Amy dear? What is wrong?"

Amy and everyone else were panting from all the running "Can me, Sally and Mina and the band stay here for a few hours? Our hotel is raided by crazy hyper teenage fans,"

Vanilla's eyes widen "Oh? Of course, come on in everyone," Amy and everyone else didn't have time to answer as they quickly got in. Vanilla quickly shut the door. "How long will you lot be staying here?"

Mina soon got her breath back but she still held her chest to get some air into her lungs "We don't know, as soon as the fans leave maybe,"

Soon everyone had the power to speak again. Vanilla offered to give everyone a drink and cookies, but soon a noise came from down stairs. "MOTHER, HAVE YOU SEEN MY PINK HAIR BAND FOR MY EARS!?"

Amy nearly dropped her drink. She's gonna see Cream "Oh god, she can't see me guys,"

Sally grabbed Amy's shoulders "Amy pull yourself together. Cream is your best friend, she's gonna have to see you ag-"

Then Sally and everyone else saw Cream enter the living room and Cream gasped "It's Bl-Black Rose…AHH OH MY GOSH, I FINALLY GOT TO MEET YOU IN PERSON!"

Cream kept on squealing in joy, Amy knew this was now or never. She walked up to Cream and hugged her; Cream was left in a daze about why Amy hugged her. "Umm, why did you hug me?" then Cream backed up a little.

Amy smiled and she felt happy tears fall down her face "Hi Cream…it's me Amy,"

Cream went quiet, she felt tears form in her chocolate brown eyes "Am-Amy, is it re-really you?"

Amy nodded. Cream quickly ran up to Amy and hugged her really tight and cried. Sally, Mina and the band decided to give them some time alone. Amy hugged Cream back and also cried in happiness…The best friends have reunited.

**Looks like Cream and Amy have reunited, I found this very heart-warming :') the next chapter will be tomorrow or Thursday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there are plenty more to come. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^^ XXXX**


	12. Surprise

Surpirse

**Looks like this story is getting MORE famous by the miniute :D I never knew that this story will be so good, thanx everyone. This chapter will be fun since Cream and Amy are gonna catch up and something unexpected turns up. Enjoy.**

After the crying died down, Cream and Amy let go off each other and they dried off their eyes. Cream then saw Sally and Mina she was confused about who everyone was. Basically she didn't know the names. "Amy, who are everyone called?"

Amy knew who she was talking about so we started to introduce everyone to her "This is my band. The blue hedgehog is called Carter Mason but you can call her Carter or The C girl if you want?"

Cream giggled "The C girl? What kind of nickname is that?"

Carter just laughed at that comment "Because my name begins with the letter C, and I am the C girl and THE BEST ONE IN THE WORLD!" then Carter done a salute pose. Everyone sweat dropped

"Anyway…this purple hedgehog is called Zoey but you can call her ZeZe or Ziggy"

Zoey smiled at Cream "At least I won't do a pose like Carter did,"

Carter got a bit embarrassed by doing that silly pose "HEY, IT FELT RIGHT!"

Cream still giggled and she looked at the blue black hedgehog "Who's that?"

Amy had an evil grin "That is Michael, he is kinda like Shadow in a way but you can call him The Killer or the Sweet One,"

Michael glared at Amy "I AM NOT A KILLER OR THE SWEET ONE!"

Cream just laughed "But its kinda cute Mister Michael,"

Michael just closed his eyes and looked away not taking any interest. Amy then turned to the last member of the band "And this is Brandon, he is so weird sometimes but you can called him Weirdo or Stranger,"

"HI LITTLE RABBIT!" he yelled in a weird way

Cream was a little freaked out about that little outburst "Umm hi…Amy who are those two? They look familiar?"

Mina and Sally started to get nervous, well mainly Sally because she use to hurt Amy in the past. Amy took a deep breath "Well, Cream these are my friends Mina and Sally…Sonic's EX girlfriends,"

"WHAT! AMY!" yelled Cream "HOW CAN YOU BE FRIENDS WITH SONIC'S EX GIRLFRIENDS!?"

"Well, Cream it's a long story," she said "When I ran away, I ran back to the Knothole where the freedom fighters first formed. I met Mina when I first arrived and I basically been chatting with Sally over MSN and we became friends again," she continued "I told them what happened on that day and they were angry about what Sonic done…I became a rock start about three years ago,"

"Oh…did you know that Sonic is still looking for you?" asked Cream "He's been worried sick about you since the day you left,"

Amy didn't believe it; Sonic has been looking for her all this time. She started her to feel her face getting warm but she shook that off "He can keep looking, I don't wanna see him…is he still that that Comet girl?"

Cream nodded sadly "They got back together about two years ago, after she found out that he is looking for you…she decided to help look for you too and she is being helping him recover by loving him,"

Amy felt anger boil in her body "Why? When I see him im gonna hurt him twice as bad what he did to me,"

Sally and Mina saw that Amy was gonna head for the door. "AMY, DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Mina yelled

"Amy, please don't do anything," Sally said "We don't wanna see you get hurt,"

Amy didn't listen, she ran out the door to find that blue hedgehog and then she was gone out of sight. The band, Sally and Mina couldn't believe it. They have to get Amy back before the fans find her. "Oh and these are for you,"

Sally handed Cream two back stage passes "Oh thank you, I can give the other one to Rouge. Go and get Amy back please Miss Sally and Miss Mina,"

Mina nodded "We will, the band will stay here till we come back with her…let's go Sally,"

Sally nodded and they both ran out the door to find Amy.

/

Amy kept on running and kept her eyes open; while she was running she tripped. She broke one of her heels on her shoes "Ouch, now that hurt," she was about to get up but someone helped her

"Hey, are you okay?" the voice was male. Amy looked up and it was a blue male hedgehog with lime green eyes. Amy felt angry but she let him help her up

"YOU!" she yelled, the male flinched "YOU EVIL LITTLE BLUE IDIOT!"

He put his hands up for defence "Hey, what did I do?"

Amy's fists tightened up and she glared at him "YOU ARE THE MOST HEARTLESS JERK I HAVE EVERY MET IN MY WHOLE LIFE!"

But he didn't understand, he was about to answer then someone came running "AMY STOP!" it was Mina and Sally then they stopped since they saw Amy in front of…Sonic.

"Am-Amy is that you?" asked Sonic "God, where have you been?" he was about to hug her but in return…she slapped him "Ouch, what was that for?"

"YES IT IS ME!" she yelled as she was about to hit him again but Sally and Mina held her back "THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR BREAKING MY HEART AND YOU BROKEN IT BY DATING ANOTHER GIRL AND SAYING THOSE MEAN THINGS ABOUT ME!"

Sonic then felt frightened. Amy isn't a little girl anymore…she's a 17 year old teenager "I'm really sorry Ames, I swear I didn't mean to sa-"

"SAVE IT!" she yelled "FEEL FREE TO DATE THAT GIRL, LIKE I CARE!" Amy started to calm down but she kept going "I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU, AND ALL I GOT IN RETURN IS NOTHING FROM YOU! I'LL SEE YOU AROUND WHEN I CALM DOWN!"

She then turned and walked back to Creams house while Sally and Mina kept on looking at Sonic and glared "Remember us Sonic?"

Sonic then eyes widen "Sally and Mina?"

Sally rolled her eyes "Well done, next time when Amy sees you…tell her the truth about her face to face,"

Sonic felt a chill go down his spine "Fi-fine, tell her to meet me tomorrow at six o'clock in the evening tomorrow in park near the river," then he ran at super speed back home where Comet was. Sally and Mina then started to walk back to Cream's house.

"I hope Amy calms down by tomorrow?" Mina said "I don't want her to get hurt again"

Sally looked at Mina and sighed "Why do I get this feeling that Sonic will bring Comet with him tomorrow?"

"You don't know that Sally, I don't think he will since it's gonna be between him and Amy," Mina said "Now let's go and tell Amy the message," and they both started to run back to tell Amy that Sonic wants to see her tomorrow.

**:o wow Amy yelled at Sonic and slapped him. I don't blame her for what he did to her, now I just have to say that Vannila will have her baby VERY soon. I wonder what will happen between Amy and Sonic? You guys can guess if you like :D, review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^^ XXXX**


	13. Sally Get's Her Man

Sally gets her man

**Im back people :D now that my College work is ALL completed, I can update more often but I just have**** to point something out. On July 15****th**** till July 19****th**** I'm on vacation, so before I do go on vacation I'll give you chapter before I go and a chapter when I get back :) that isn't till next month. So enjoy this one**

Amy stormed back to Cream's house to get the band and leave. She didn't mean to hurt Sonic by slapping him across the face but…it felt right to her for what he said about her. When she opened Cream's door…she was tackled by Rouge.

"AMY, IT REALLY IS YOU!?" she yelled with excitement "I'M GLAD YOU'RE HOME!"

Amy started to get her balance back but she was shocked that Rouge reacted like this towards her. She laughed nervously "nice to see you too Rouge" Amy then got Rouge's arms off her and she saw Tails and Knuckles "Nice to see you guys too,"

Tails smiled and nodded "Likewise Amy," he then walked up to her Amy and hugged her "I've kept my promise,"

Amy smiled and looked at Cream "I see that you did," but then Amy's eyes travelled to a baby pram "Umm, Knuckles?"

Knuckles looked at Amy "Yeah Amy,"

"What's with the pram?"

Rouge giggled "Well, let's just say Knuckles is a daddy now,"

Amy pulled Tails off her and ran towards the pram and saw Amethyst was wide awake and was looking at Amy, she started making little baby sounds. Amy was speechless "Wow, that is something. She is so cute,"

Rouge smiled and picked up her daughter and placed her in Amy's arms. Amy started to cradle the baby and she started to pull on Amy's quills. "She is so adorable,"

Knuckles nodded "Yep, Amethyst is one cute baby. And by the way her nickname is…Amy,"

Amy gasped and looked at him "Really?"

"Well, considering that her name begins with an A and a M so we decided to call her Amy for short," Rouge started "Plus she has a hint of pink in her fur and she reminded me of you,"

Amy just smiled and sat on the couch with little Amethyst and kept on cradling her. Cream then walked up to her "Oh yeah, the band went back to the hotel to talk with Jamie about Sally and to practise,"

"Okay, thanks Cre-"

Then the door swung open again and for the first time, the baby did NOT scream cause of the noise, all she did was look. At the door were Sally and Mina "AMY, THIS IS BAD!"

"What is it?"

Sally started to get her breath back and started to explain "Sonic wants to see you tomorrow at six o'clock in the park in the evening,"

Amy closed her eyes and held her nose in the air "Thanks for telling me, I'll be glad to attend,"

Mina and Sally looked at each other and said at the same time "You're kidding right?"

Amy just shrugged while still holding Amethyst "Why not? I'm only gonna talking, im not gonna hit him…much,"

"I wouldn't go too hard on him honey," Rouge said "He has been lost without you here, he's been suffering from nightmares and he always crying, Comet told us that about a few months ago and he's kept it hidden,"

Amy just handed back Amethyst to Rouge and stood up "Well, he deserves those things. Those were the things that I suffered from,"

Everyone understood what she was talking about, Amy use to suffer from nightmares about Sonic not loving her and running away from her. The crying she had every single day was when she was 12 when Sonic wouldn't talk to her or running away. "Where is the band?" asked Mina

"Oh, the band went back to the hotel," Tails said "To practise I think,"

Sally nodded "Okay, we'll be going too then,"

"Sally is right, we have to practise our songs before the big night" Mina said "Let's go,"

Amy, Sally and Mina said bye to everyone and left Cream's place and went back to the hotel they were staying at.

/

When they got back, they saw Jamie was outside the hotel doors waiting for them "Girls, where have you been?"

Sally still couldn't look at him in the eye but she answered his question "Umm well, we wanted to get some fresh air but there were a lot of fans blocking the doors and all of use found a vent behind the lobby desk. Carter opened the vent and we all went in to crawled out to back and ran,"

Jamie knew she was telling the truth because he knows Sally very well "Right, Amy and Mina I want you to check on the band to see if they ARE practising,"

Amy and Mina laughed "Of course we'll check," they both said and they left. Sally was left on her own in front of Jamie, it seems like he wants to talk to her.

Jamie sighed and looked at Sally "Sally, will you just look at me,"

Sally did what he asked her to do and she looked at him "Now, tell me why you kissed me last night?"

Sally took a deep breath and tears started to form again "I kissed you because I felt like it and I wanted to. And the other reason is because…I love you,"

Jamie froze, Sally loves him? But why? "Sally, is there a reason why you love me?"

"It's because you're kind, caring, sweet and funny. I started to love you about a year ago, why do you think I kept on flirting with you? I wanted to get together with you because you are my type of person I would love to date,"

She felt her tears fall, she just confessed her love to Jamie and he was speechless "What would you say if I returned those feelings?"

Sally gasped

"You mean that-"

"Yes Sally, I love you too," he said and he pulled her into his body and kissed her. Sally started to relax and started to kiss him back.

**YAY! Sally got her man after all :D looks like Sonic has been suffering from nightmares :/ serves him right for what hee did to Amy, I wonder what will happen when Amy and Sonic talk? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^^ XXXX**


End file.
